History Repeat
by Dearka - B i s h i e
Summary: Because life is short, you enjoy the full of it. The twin sons on Edward and Winry, have set out on a path of their own. With Winry dead and Edward gone, an attempt to bring the dead back to life. It's just like before. A History Repeat.


Title: History Remake

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. But my character's, I do own them.

Prologue:

"_I found a way."_

"_A way to where?"_

"_Back to my own home world."_

"_You mean to the place you went before, the utopia?"_

"_Yes, but my world is not a utopia, it's just different."_

"_What will you do?"_

"_Do what I do best."_

_. o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o . o ._

"Mommy?"

The two boys glanced at their mother as she laid on the bed her eyes barely even open. "Eddy, Mikey?" Her hoarse voice called out to them as she raised her hand reaching for them.

Both the boys took a step forward each one of there hands grasped there mothers hand. "Mom, you'll be okay, right?" Eddy asked as a pained grin appeared on his face. The smile feel as soon as he saw the flinch his mother had made from pain. She smiled though; she always smiled, no matter how much pain she was in or how lonely she was. There was always a smile. She'll be alright, she will be!

A hand grasped the back of Eddy's shoulder, pulling him away from his mother. He turned to look at the face of his twin brother; twin tears rolled down his cheeks as he quickly closed his eyes and ran out the door, dropping his mother's hand in the process.

"Grandma?"

Panako shook her head and pushed the nine year old boy to go follow his brother.

Panako looked down at her dying Grand-daughter. It wasn't fair, she was still so very young. "Oh Winry." She muttered brushing the young women's blonde bangs away from her sweaty forehead. To come down with cancer, it certainly was not a fair world.

Just like before.

"Mikey?" Eddy called out bracing a hand against the frame of the door. His head turning from time to time looking for his younger twin brother, no where in site. A smile appeared on his tan face as he bent down, placing a small hand on the black head of his mother's old dog. "Hey Den." The Dog groaned and shifted it's head on its automail leg. He chuckled a bit before fully sitting down beside the canine. "Den…have you ever wondered what it would be like to be something great?" He questioned his voice soft, gentle and down right mellow, looking at the black and white dog beside from the corner of his eyes. Hunching back a bit he swished his hand out and waved it off. "Of course you haven't, I mean you're just a dog." He gave the mutt a goofy grin before standing back up again.

Mikey ran quickly, his head bent downwards, not paying any attention to where he was going. He just wanted to get away, far away, where they couldn't find him. The boy just couldn't bear the pain any longer. He couldn't stand seeing his own mother suffer like that. The young boy ran down the hill heading to the one place he knew he could always clear his head. The river under the bridge.

"Kiley, have you seen Mikey?" Eddy asked the brown haired girl. Her face just as gloomy as everyone else's. She was his cousin after all, so he would guess she had the right to be sad. She raised her pale face, her golden eyes dark and sad, you could she had been crying by the slight puffiness of her eyes. A sigh escaped him as his arms dropped motionless to his side. The younger girl shook her head, wrapping an arm around her stomach to grasp her other arm. She was mute and would be for a while, until things got better again, it was just the way she acted. "Well, tell your mom I said hi." He smiled and began walking away from his cousin and Aunts house. Where the hell could he be?

Leaning against the wall that was rested on top the bridge, Eddy folded his arms and buried his head into them. Life has no meaning anymore. Mikey sat in the soft green grass below him, his back pressed up against the bridge's braces. Fresh new tear's gathered and fell. His gaze drifted to the sky, watching as the white clouds float by. What it really a meaning. Eddy raised his head, one of his hand reached behind him, pulling a book from his back pocket.

Alchemy.

"The science of understanding the structure of matter." He muttered quietly, he tapped the book lightly on the bricks. His father preformed Alchemy; mom often told them that they received the knowledge and gifts on Alchemy from him. Eddy groaned laying the brown faded book down and looked up, the blue and white sky shining like it had a purpose. In reality it did, but when life is short it seems like everything is doomed, not a single thing matter, not a breath of air or a blink of an eye. It was all meaningless.

"To recreate and deconstruct."

"We're going to bring mom back."


End file.
